A special summer
by Moonyspal
Summary: Harry's getting adopted, after years of abuse from the dursleys. Takes place the summer before his fifth year. This is my first fic, so please review. Rating higher now. Contains gay pairings, don't like, don't read
1. nightmares and evesdropping

Harry's getting adopted, after years of abuse from the dursleys. Takes place the summer before his fifth year. This is my first fic, so please review.

Harry woke in a cold sweat. It was his fault, Sirius was dead from his hands! Wait, that couldn't be, Sirius was in the next room, and Remus was in the room across the hall. He looked at his alarm clock and realised it was only around one in the morning. Harry walked quietly over to his godfathers door, wanting the comfort his godfather gave him, and went to knock when he heard Remus saying " When are we telling Harry about... it, he needs to know, besides, both you and I know he'll find out, wheather accident or not."

Harry went back to his room and grabbed the pair of extendable ears the twins had giving him, and creeped back to Sirius's door, and started feeding the ears under. Just in time he heard Sirius say " How do you think he'll take the news, he's happy, do you want to ruin that by telling him?" Before he got a chance to wonder what he meant, he heard Remus talking again. "How do you think he'll take it if we hide it from him untill the day we have to go?" Harry heard Remus walking to the door, and reeled the ears in. He got into what he hoped was a look like he had just got up and hadn't heard anything. He put his hand up to knock when the door opened and both Sirius and Remus saw him.

Sirius was off his bed in a flash, asking Harry what was wrong, did he feel okay, and so many other things Harry's head started to reel jus from hearing them all. Completly forgetting his plan, Harry asked what they had been talking about and showed them the extendable ears.  
Sirius paled as Remus steered both of them to Sirius's bed, before giving Sirius a tell-him-now look. Sirius gulped and sat next to Harry. Remus started " Sirius and I want to adopt you legally." "Which is a good thing, I love living with you guys," Harry said with a smile.  
"It is, and thank you, but we will have to attend a abuse trial against the Dursleys," Sirius said, frowning as Harry flinched at their name.  
" Are you willing to do that Harry? Both of us will be with you, and "they" won't be able to hurt you or even come by you." Remus said, knowing what the Dursleys had done, since he had healed quite a few of the injuries himself. Harry hesitated, before saying that he would as long as "they" wouldn't be able to do a single thing to him.  
"Well then, lets go to sleep, we have a busy day planned tomorrow. Harry, want to sleep with me tonight?" Sirius asked, getting a nod in return. 


	2. Breakfast

Note: I do not own any of these characters or other things. I know its been awhile, but after accidently deleting what I just wrote and the computer doing a clean-up and restarting, I gave up for a while. I will try and update once every week or two. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Harry awoke when Sirius's arm hit him on his head. He heard and smelled Remus cooking downstairs and smiled, no chance of Sirius burning the food today, like he had the past two days. Smiling, he slipped out from under Sirius's arm, grabbed his glasses, and went downstairs, his stomach growling loudly.

" Good morning Harry," Remus said as Harry appeared in the kitchen doorway.

" Morning Remus, what are you making? Whatever it is, it smells better then what Sirius cooks," Harry replied, laughing.

" Hashbrowns, sausage, bacon, and waffles," Remus panted out between laughs.

Remus kept cooking and Harry set the table before he spoke again. "Remus, what if, for some reason, the judges find the D-dursleys innocent?"

Remus hesitated before speaking. "Well, all the evidence, including the pictures from your healers appointment, proves you've been abused. Most likely, the judges will also give you and the Dursleys Veritaserum, so it is very very unlikely the judges will find them innocent, kay?

" Ok, should I go wake up Sirius?"

"Don't bother, I'm awake," Sirius said, yawning as he stumbled in, "Morning you two, sleep ok Harry?"

" I slept fine," Harry replied.

" What's on the agenda today?" Harry asked, helping himself to some bacon.

" We have some shopping to do, then some swimming and quidittch, followed by lunch at the creek," Remus said as Sirius spilled the syrup.

" Nice one Padfoot," Harry said, leaping up to get a sponge.

" Damn it Moony, we have to keep the syrup put up, this is the third time this week." Sirius muttered.

" Thats what makes it so funny," Remus replied, "since breakfast is a disaster once again, thanks to Padfoot here, why don't we all take a shower so we'll be ready to go shopping?"

" Got it, I call shower first!" Harry shouted, already racing to the bathroom.

After everyone was finished showering, they were on their way to the grocery store, and after that they went to Diagon Alley. 


	3. Muggle shopping

Obviously, I don't own this. The person who does is blonde, rich, and lives in Europe. I only fit one catagory, the blonde one unfortunately.

They got into the car, while Harry was muttering vulgar comments about how he could be trusted to wash behind his ears and the stupid dog didn't need to check every single time he came out from a shower. Then Harry and Sirius got into an arguement over whether to play rock, Harry's choice, or listen to the oldies, Sirius's choice. After half an hour of the two bickering, Remus blared up the country music, glaring at the other two which effectively shut them up. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the front of the grocery store.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go grab a packet of new pencils since yours are used up, and a new notebook if you need one," Sirius told Harry.

"Kay, thanks." Harry said before bolting off.

"What did you do to his mechanical pencils, Sirius?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"You see... I kind of... ended up throwing them away?"

"You truly do have the street smarts Padfoot."

"Why thank- what?"

"What Remus was trying to nicely tell you is that you are an idiot," Harry said, throwing a packet of pencils and a new sketchbook in the cart.

"Harry," Remus said, " what did I tell you not to do?"

"Don't tell anyone anything they don't need to know, because as a junior marauder, it won't help me play pranks on anybody."

" Both of you toured the funny farm didn't you" Sirius said.

"Hey Moony can we get cookies?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Moony, can we get chocolate ice cream?" Harry asked.

"Okay Harry." Remus replied.

"Thank you Remus." Harry innocently said, sticking his tounge out at Sirius.

"Brat."

"Wonderful comeback Padfoot."

"Stop it you two and help me put the things into bags," Remus said. "We are finished here."

"Finally," both Harry and Sirius muttered.

Ok, I know it was short, but I ran out of ideas midway. The next chapter is in progress so expect it in a few days. Also, reviews make me go faster. Hint hint 


	4. Diagon Alley

"Yech, why do I have to carry the ingrediants Remus?" Harry asked.

"Because my hands are full, and Sirius went to Flourish and Blotts. Watch your language." Remus answered, scolding Harry for his swearing.

"Can I at least stop to get owl treats?"

"Go ahead."

Ten minutes later, a very feathery Harry stepped out of the shop.

"Nice look Harry, I shrunk your ingrediants, now come here so I can get rid of the feathers," Sirius was back, holding a thick book.

"Thanks Sirius, now can we go to the Quiddditch shop?" Harry asked, giving off the unresistable puppy eyes.

"Lets go, come on Moony, hurry up!" Sirius shouted, as both he and Harry bounded off.

"I'm coming, chill out." Remus said.

"Glorinnes's Guide to Making a Broomstick, Using Home Objects. Warning the brooms made by home objects should not be used in competitive quidditch," Harry said, laughing.

"What's the point of a broom if not to fly?" Sirius said.

"Come on, we should go if we want to go flying." Remus said, finding them in the crowd.

As they walked out of the shop, they saw a mob, all with shirts saying "Harry Potter Fan Club" All were asking Harry for an autograph. Until they saw the crazy look in Sirius's eye, then they ran.

"I guess Azkaban looks can scare some huh?" Sirius said as they walked to the car.

After a hour long drive, making the picnic lunch and finding the brooms and swimming trunks, it was a quarter after one, so they set of to the picnic area. They hurridly ate their lunch so they could go jump into the nice, cool, creek.

Harry was the first one done and went exploring, while he waited for Sirius and Remus to finish eating. The first thing he found was a lizard that was pure green with silver spots. Slytherinish lizard he thought. Then he heard the voice.

"Sssstupid humanssss. Once I feed, they will be ssssorry for destroying my nesst and hatchlingssss." It was a pure black snake. "Ahh. here is their young one, and the men with sssticksss can't protect it. Time to feassst."

"Wait Sssnake." Harry said in parseltonge.

" You sssspeak, young one? That isss not right. No one hass ssspoken sssince before I wasss born."

"Yess, I can ssspeak and understand all you sssay. Who killed your hatchlingsss?"

"The onesss with sssticksss shot flamess at my young. They musst pay."

"They were only trying to protect their own. Please forgive them their missstake."

"You sssmell of them and you are human, why do you not hurt me, why do you care?"

"I like ssssnakessss."

" I won't bite, if that isss what you want ssspeaker."

"Please, call me Harry, not ssspeaker. What isss your name?"

"I-"

" Harry, get away from that snake, its an adder." Sirius was panicking and looked like he was ready to kill the adder.

"Sirius, don't kill her, please!" Harry pleaded. "She won't hurt us."

"Harry, thats an adder, a snake more then capable of killing us," Sirius said, his wand trained on the snake.

"But she won't, she said so. If she was going to, she would have already. I've been with her for awhile now."

"What do you mean she said? Snakes can't talk."

"I'm a parselmouth, I can understand her. She says you and Remus killed her babies."

"We killed a few, but adders can- "

"Sirius? Harry? What are you doing, I thought we were going to go swimming." Remus had arrived.

"Remus, did you know Harry was a parselmouth?"

"No, why?"

"Because, apparently, he's been talking to a black adder the entire time he was exploring."

"SSSpeaker, do the men still want to kill me?" the snake asked from mehind Harry.

"Noo, and calll me Harry."

And with that, the snake slithered out from behind Harry , saying "SSSee you ssssoon Harry."

Meanwhile, Remis and Sirius had been talking about Mithros knows what and Harry, being the boy who lived and can talk to snakes, interuppted."Shes gone, can we go swimming now?"

They started off, after promising Harry a lecture on his safety when they got back.

"Great," Harry thought. " I get in trouble for protecting them."

" I can't believe Harry hid that fact form us, then again we never asked. It's not that bad, as long as Sirius keeps his temper, he'll be fine." Remus thought.

"Harry's in so much trouble, I can't believe he would be so idiotic," That was the very tiny responsible bit in Sirius, his irresponsible part was saying, " He's got what it takes to be a great pranker, maybe he'll help me with pranking Moony." He was mad at Harry for putting himself in danger, and mad at Dumbledore for not telling him that small tidbit about Harry. Here he was, recently freed, Harry was almost 15 and he was just learning these small things about Harry. Grr, who was he more mad at? Oh well, time to go swimming.

After two hours of swimming and Snitch Seeking, which Harry won, it was time for the talk. Uh oh.

Sorry if you guys think its too short, but I was thinking of leaving you when you find out that the snake was an adder, so consider yourself lucky. Any ideas for the snakes name? In the next chapter, you should see a bit of the Weasley clan, unless my muse says no, its evil at times. Also, theres a purple button below that when you click it, it lets you leave a review. click it now, my muse demands it. 


	5. The talk

Note: sorry it's been awhile, I'm almost finished with school, but I have to do a long report still, so I was occupied with school and watching my sister while my mom worked. I hate saying this, but I don't own these characters, though I do own the muses who gave me the ideas for this chapter.

All to soon, they were back at the house, and it was obvious that Sirius and Remus were not about to give up the "safety" talk.

" Sit down guys, Sirius, if you don't keep your temper in check, I swear, I will hex you with the spell that will keep you changing colors until I look up the counter curse, got it?" Remus asked.

" Fine Moony, I'll be nice, Harry what were you thinking? Why didn't you tell us you are a Parselmouth?" Sirius asked.

" I didn't want her to hurt you, and I didn't tell you because I thought you'd hate me for it, the whole school practically did."

" When did you find out you were a Parselmouth?" Remus asked, curious.

" I found out the proper term in second year, after dueling with Malfoy, but I talked to snakes before that, before I knew I was a wizard. I set a huge snake loose at the zoo." Harry answered.

" What do you mean the whole school practically hated you?" Sirius asked, mad at the school for hating his precious godson.

" That was the year the chamber of secrets opened, they all thought I was the heir."

"Ah. Anything else we should now?" Sirius said, his stomach now growling.

"Nope." Harry answered just as his stomach growled as well.

"I'll go make dinner you too, don't kill each other." Remus said, glancing at Sirius.

"YES!" Both Harry and Sirius shouted.

Thirty minutes later, Remus called them to dinner.  
"Yum, fried chicken and mashed potatoes," Sirius said, practically drooling.

" It smells terrific Moony," Harry added.

"Thanks you two."

The dinner conversation was based on whether the Ballycastle Bats (Sirius) or the Montrose Magpies (Remus and Harry) were going to win in the upcoming game. After they finished, they went to the living room to relax. Tomorrow was the full moon and Harry was spending the night at Ron's.

" Harry, you excited about seeing the Weasleys tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Err," Harry hesitated. "Yeah, I guess so."

" Is something wrong?" Remus asked him, "I thought you liked them, and you were excited when we asked you yesterday."

" I do like them, its just..." he hesitated again.

" It's just what Harry?" Sirius asked.

" I don't know, I haven't seen them since we left, I guess I'm just nervous." Harry answered.

"When Molly flooed today, she said Bill and Charlie were coming and wanted to play quidittch against you, so you will need your broom. Besides, don't worry, Sirius will drop you off after lunch tomorrow and pick you up around three 'o' clock the day after, ok? Also, I believe Charlie got the last skewart from Hagrid and wants your help in taming it" Remus said, grinning at Harry's expression.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, terrified.

"He's kidding Harry, but its bedtime." Sirius said, laughing.

"K, night Moony," Harry said, standing up.

"Night Pup." Remus answered.

Thanks for the reveiws all. I still need help with the snakes name. Also, when do you guys want the hearing to be, before or after his birthday? The next chapter is mainly going to be on Harry's night at the Burrow. 


	6. Ron's house

Since I'm finally done with school, YAY, I should be updating faster. The main problem has been that I only get about 2-3 days of school a week since I watch my younger

sister while my mom works, and with a major English test and finishing all my Spanish, it took awhile, so I'm sorry for the delay.

It was around eight in the morning when Harry woke up, courtesy of the dog tongue that was licking his face.

" PADFOOT! GET OFF ME NOW OR I WILL TAKE GREAT DELIGHT IN MAKING SURE YOUR HAIR STAYS GREEN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" He shouted while pushing the dog of the bed.

" Harry, its already 8 in the morning and we have to leave by 12. Now, will you please get up before I get Remus." Sirius answered.

" I'm up, just stop waking me up with your tongue please"  
" Are you two idiots done arguing or does breakfast have to wait for another 3 hours?" Remus shouted up the stairs.

" We're coming. Sorry Remus." Both shouted as they thumped down the stairs.

" So Harry, do you have your things packed?" Remus asked as they sat down to a syrup free breakfast.

" Yeah, except my broom since Sirius took it from me to go flying."

" I did no such thing," Sirius retorted.

"Sirius stop it or you won't get dinner tonight." Remus said. "and yes, you did."

" Fine, I'll look for it."

After breakfast, Harry went to take a shower and Sirius went to look for the broom, which took him until 11:50 to find. Now it was time to go.

" Harry, do you want to floo or apparate?" Remus asked.

"Apparate."

"Ok, grab my hand, Sirius, you take his broom and bag." Remus said, grabbing Harry.

CRACK! Here they were, looking up at the burrow.

" Oh Harry, its so good to see you. Are you hungry?" Molly asked him as she bustled out.

" Not really, I just ate. It's good to see you as well. Hey mate." Harry replied as Ron came out.

" Hey Harry. Play any good pranks yet?" Fred and George asked.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said.

"Hey and no, not yet."

" Well, don't just stand there. Bill is inside, Charlie is coming later today, and Arthur's at work," Molly said, heading inside.

"Bye Sirius, Bye Remus," Harry said, giving both of them hugs.

"Bye kiddo, here's your stuff." Sirius said.

"Enjoy yourself." Remus said as they both apparated away.

" Come on mate, Bill said he might play quidditch when you got here." Ron said.

Ok, this is a bit shorter, but after 3 hours of weeding in the heat, its as long as it will get. Thanks to all who reviewed. By the way, the next chapter will be out by next Monday, max. 


	7. the hearing

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

After spending the day with the Weasley's and a day of lounging at the house, it was the day of the trial and Harry was a bundle of nerves.

"All raise," Fudge said as he entered. "Mr. Dursley, you are here on the charges of neglect and mistreatment of your nephew Harry Potter. Do you deny these charges?"

Vernon didn't answer and Fudge sighed before turning to Remus. " Mr. Lupin, our facts say you helped heal some of Mr. Potter's injuries. Can you give details of those

injuries?"

"Of course Minister. " Remus said, taking the veritaserum. " When Harry arrived, he had 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist, a punctured lung from the ribs, both of his ankles were

sprained, along with his jaw, and he had a concussion as well as many belt and fist marks along his body."

" Do you have evidence of these marks and injuries?"

" Healer Talison has documented the injuries and we took photos as well." Remus said handing the photos to the guard.

Fudge handed the photos to the jury as Remus took the antidote. " Mr. Potter, could you please tell us about your living conditions and how your relatives treated you."

"For as long as I can remember, the had me doing their chores, laundry, cooking, gardening, mowing the lawn, cleaning the house, painting, anything they could think of.

When they didn't have me doing chores, I was either in my cupboard or running from Dudley and his friends. I was their punching bag. If I didn't finish my chores or if I spoke, I would

get beaten." Harry said.

"What do you mean by cupboard, and what about eating?"

" They kept me in a cupboard under the stairs until I got my letter to Hogwarts, which they kept from me until Hagrid hand-delivered it. As for food, I got scraps, if there were

any, and a piece of bread once a week if I finished my chores."

"And if you didn't?"

" I'd go to my cupboard after the beating and just go without food for a few weeks."

" Mr. Dursley, do you deny what he said?" Fudge asked.

" Of course not, the Freak got what he deserved for not dieing with his parents. My only regret is I didn't kill him while I had him. " Vernon said, struggling against the spells.

" The jury would like to take an hour to decide. Take a lunch break and be back in an hour." Fudge said as he rose.

Since Sirius, Remus, and Harry were too nervous to eat, they just wondered around, stopping in to talk to Kingsley about some muggle type of fighting. After an hour, they

headed back down, wondering how it would go from there.

One of the jurors stood up and stated, " Mr. Dursley, you have been proven guilty against the charges of neglect and mistreatment of your nephew. The penalty for these

charges are: for the neglect 20 years in Azkaban and for mistreatment and abuse, another 25 years shall be added, in total, 45 years in Azkaban."

" Take him into the holding room, he'll be picked up by our top auror." Fudge said as he dismissed all.

Feeling extremely happy, they went to go talk to Arthur, and Harry went to the bathroom. He came out and stopped when he heard...

Ok, who do you guys want it to be? Just answer in a review.


	8. evesdropping again

Ok, things are on their way to normal, except school, but who cares about school. This chapter is going to be short, but i figured its been awhile and you guys deserved a new chapter. I read through your guys thoughts, and I'm trying to focus on the ones i think i could actully do. Here goes nothing

" Dad! What happened at Har-Potter's hearing? Is his abuser getting off?" "Draco, why would he care whether Vernon got off?" Harry thought to himself.

"Now now Draco, patience, I have to go sign the form stating I agree with the charges, i can explain the whole trial at home along with your father now can't I" Lusius said to his son.

"Of course Dad," Draco said with a sigh.

Harry was shocked for a few reasons. 1. Draco was wondering about whether Vernon got off, 2. Lucius wasn't acting like a prick, 3. What did they mean Father, was Lucius gay? wait, why was he wondering that, the pimp cane, perfect hair, etc.

"Come on Draco, we don't want to be late to sign now do we?" asked Lucius.

"Of course not Dad."

Shoot, he better run if he was to stay hidden from them.

"Harry your back , why are you out of breath?" Remus asked

"Wanted... get back... fast..." Harry replied panting.

"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley said, stepping into his office.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said after he caught his breath.

" Molly told me to tell you hi Harry, as did the rest of the gang." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

" Oh, can you tell them I say hi as well?" Harry answered.

"Of course."

Just then, Draco and Lucius entered.

" I have to bring Potter here to sign a form, follow me." Lucius said with a sneer

Harry, Sirius, and Remus followed Lucius, keeping a firm eye on his hand resting on his cane.

They filed the correct forms and then went to go on their way back home when Draco spoke up.

"Potter... no Harry..." He started.

Ok, its way past my bedtime and i know that pry sucked, im only going off of 3 hours of sleep, so please tell me what you thought besides it being short. 


	9. forgiving

note: ok, i have my own laptop now, so things should go a bit faster hehehe. disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters, but i own an empty gum wrapper so there!

Harry turned to look at Draco, as Sirius and Remus slid their hands into their wand pocket. " What Draco?" figuring if he could call him Harry, he could call him Draco.

" I want to apologize for these past years, I've been talking to my "aunt" and she thinks i should try and see if you can forgive me." Draco replied.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. " I will forgive you if you forgive me, we were both wrong," Harry said after Remus nudged him.

" Thanks Harry, I forgive you."

"Draco, Lucius, would you guys like to come over for a small celebratory party this evening, it would only be you and us if you came." Remus said slowly, deciding to help Harry.

" I am busy this evening, but I can drop Draco off for a while if you would like." Lucius replied.

" Can he Remus?" Harry asked, thinking it would be a good way to find out more about Draco.

" Alright, you know where the house is, so we will see you around 7," Remus said in wonderment.

" ok, see you at 7," Lucius nodded as he and Draco walked off.

Back at Lucius's house

" why didn't you tell Harry the truth about why you want to be friends?" Lusius asked his son.

" how do you think he'll take the truth, Lucius dear? After all, how did I take it when I found out I was your mate?" Severus said, walking into the room. 


	10. Pacing

Umm, I'm not sure how long this chapter will be, since its only been a few days after i made the last one, any way, thanks for the reviews you guys :)

Draco stared at his father "How do you think Harry will react to being my mate, that makes him your son-to-be and you have acted like you hate him this whole time?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Then I guess I should try and apologize to him as well, along with his new guardians."

At Harry's house

Harry was pacing, Sirius and Remus were talking in the living room and had set up wards so he couldn't listen in. "What are they talking about... Was I right to accept Draco's apology?... Who is Draco's other father... Damn, Draco was hot in that outfit... Woah, that wasn't what he was thinking, was it?" He thought for a moment, "yeah, he liked guys, and he had taken notice of some of the guys at school, but had he ever taken notice of Draco, of course not. Ok, yeah, he had, but any gay would have to be blind not to notice how Draco looked. His soft pale lips, his long hair, his vibrant eyes that could look into ones soul... Ok, he had to stop this, after all, he wouldn't want to explain to Sirius and Remus that he was getting a hard on from Draco, who was a guy of course. Damn, that conversation would be fun. "

Harry thought it out " Remus, Sirius, I'm gay, how are you?" He laughed as he imagined their shocked faces.

"Whats so funny Harry?" Remus asked as he and Sirius walked out of the living room.

"Nothing, just thinking," Harry said with a smile.

" Hmm, we were talking longer then we thought, Draco will be here soon." Remus said.

Then the floo roared to life and Draco stepped out.

Ha, ok, sorry, its really short, but my sister is here, and I wanted to get it done today. Have fun and review please 


	11. Scrutator feminam

ok, I'm doing this at my friends house, and since i have no access to my HP books, and I'm in a bit of a rush, any spelling errors on names aren't my fault, but if you point them out, and how to spell them right, I will fix them asap. Anywho, its going to be another short chapter, but its a chapter.

"Um... thanks for letting me come Mr. Black, Professor Lupin," Draco said without his usual sneer. (hey, he does have some manners, at least for now. I'll shut up now.)

" Call me Padfoot, and him Moony, or at least Sirius and Remus, prefer it not seeming like school"

" Well Draco, we have some extra brooms, you can go flying with Harry for a bit if you want," Remus said.

" Do you want to Harry?" Draco asked.

" Sure, i guess."

" Ok, lets go," Draco said, setting down a small bag on the table.

" I'll go make something for them to eat when they get back," Remus said, walking into the kitchen.

Sirius watched him walking and swallowed. " He has no idea what thats doing to you Pad. He doesn't know about your...crush. He doesn't realize that you have wet dreams almost every night about him," Sirius thought. "Fuck, Moony, I'm going to go take a quick shower." he shouted, as he ran up the stairs.

In the kitchen, Remus blinked. "Probably one of his daydreams about one of those naked woman he used to stare at." he thought and went back to looking through the fridge and cupboards.

Harry and Draco were having fun just flying, no competing for once. They were also just talking.

" Middle name."

" Sev, yours?"

" James, favorite colour?"

" Light blue, yours?"

" Green... Did you say light blue?"

"Yeah, odd huh?"

" Bit, favorite food?" Harry asked, panting from the last race.

" Muggle pizza, yours?"

" Anything sour. Your turn to ask something."

" Favorite animal?"

" Wolf, yours?"

" Wolf as well. Which gender do you prefer?" Draco asked, fear lining his voice.

"Err... male, you?

Draco sighed, then said "Male. Your turn."

Harry went to land. "Ever masturbate?"

Draco thought "yeah, have you?"

"Yeah."

Both Draco and Harry lay down looking at the grass.

"What would you do if you had a mate?" Draco asked.

" Depends"

" On?"

" Who it is. Why? Or are you going to say I'm your mate?" Harry asked.

" Errr... yeah I am," Draco said, blushing.

" I know, I was just wondering how long it would take you to say it."

" How did you know?" Draco asked.

" Scrutator feminam," Harry said. (I used google translator in latin, according to that, it means mate searcher.)

" So... Granger then," Draco said.

" Yeah, and I want to say that i don't refuse," Harry said.


	12. Never peaceful

Merry Christmas, happy holidays, however you want it. Sorry its been so long since I last wrote a chapter, but I've been busy lately. School, a break up with a boyfriend, kinda getting back with him, snowboarding, and Christmas things. Not to mention my uncle moving in with us... so yeah. I plan on putting up this chapter, and then putting up another one around New Year's. Who knows, reviews might make it come faster ;). Its short, and random, but its a chapter, well kinda. Oh yeah, and to anyone who doesn't like the fact its draco/harry, its a pairing i feel like trying, either live with it, or leave it, your choice. and I got a broken pen now, so I'm working up the ladder of things i own.

" God that felt good." Sirius said after getting out of his shower. (mmm Sirius just coming out a shower, how smexy lol) "and Remus is none the wiser on why I left so fast."

Remus was downstairs thinking, he had seen Harry and Draco land, but they hadn't come in yet, and Sirius had just finished his "quick" shower. Ha. He would take as long as any girl, but James had always taken the longest in one. Lily however, was a jump in, jump out kind of girl, unless James was in it with her. Wooops, timer!

"Harry, Draco, Come eat!" he shouted from the door, surprised when they raced in before Sirius even made it down the stairs.

"So where are your father and mother tonight Draco?" Sirius asked stiffly, hating that he had to talk to the...the ferret.

"They refused to tell me, so if you want to know, you must ask Father when he picks me up, which should be in a hour or so." Draco said, lieing, after all, he knew fully that they were probably making out on their bed....Urgh bad mental images for eating. He pushed at some of his food.

" Awww, we were having fun too Draco," Harry said with a slight pout, to the surprise of Sirius.

" How can you have fun with him?" he hissed.

"Sirius!" Remus said, noting how Draco's face flushed, and his eyes clouded slightly.

" No, its fine. Thanks for the food Remus. I'm going outside to wait." Draco said, leaving the table, one arm brushing Harry on his way out.

"Why the fuck did you say that?" Harry said, standing up.

" Watch your language Harry, and I said it because he's a ferret, nothing more to you then that right?"

"Just fuck off" Harry said, stalking after Draco.

" Who peed in his cheerios?" Sirius asked Remus sarcastically.

Remus glared at him before saying " I think it was you," and walked off.

Wow...really short i know, but i'm leaving soon, and this was the best i could do in the timespan. Well, review, and remember, trashing it because you don't like the pairings are merely peices of paper that will get put to use heating my fireplace, so think if its worth it first. Hope you enjoyed :) 


	13. fighting

Wow...I wrote that last chapter on a total medicine high (NOT my fault mind you) and only just realized I had planned on one for this weekish time framey thing.  
So here's a kinda chapter. oh yeah, please keep in mind my laptop is currently fried, so I don't have access to a computer as much as I would like. Thank you....

At Malfoy Manor (minus the sex sounds and all that that happened there about 5 min ago)

" Hey Sev..."

" What Luc?"

" We should go pick up Draco you know."

"Fuck..."

"I believe we just were Sev."

"Lets go...time to find out how "perfect" Harry will take the news" Severus said.

"Joy"

10 minutes later....

"What the fuck are you TWO doing here?" Sirius shouted.  
"do you mean besides picking up our son or?" Severus said.

"Sirius, go upstairs now...." Remus growled, as he watched the scene.

" Your going to let them stay here?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yes he is. Hello Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, holding onto Draco.

Severus noticed and pointed it out to his mate, smiling.

"Harry, you hate the lot of them, or was all that complaining about Snape and Malfoy fake?" Sirius asked, red in the face.

"It wasn't false when I said it, no offense meant to present company, but to say it now would be lying." Harry said.

"Fuck it... I'll be having a talk with you when "they" leave." Sirius said, storming upstairs.

" Dad, father, don't you have something to say to Harry and Remus?" Draco prodded.

"Oh yes, call me Shadow and call my mate Severus." 'Shadow' said.

Severus elbowed him. "And we are both sorry, to both you Harry, and you Remus. We have both been unfair to you."

"how did Draco behave?" Severus asked.

" Respectfully and perfectly." Remus said, yawning.

Luc noticed and said " We will go now, we can continue the chat tomorrow if that works for you"  
"of course" Remus said.

"Bye Draco" Harry said.

Lame I know. but thinking in a rush and when sick isn't fun or easy...planning on next chapter by the 26th, if my laptop is fixed. 


	14. Peace and Quiet?

note: to ihateu; I know that, but there is a reason its called FANFICTION and not Fan-so bloody close to the original that J.K. could use it if she made

another story-fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. To everyone else: sorry its taken so long, but I was switched to public school, and its taken a lot of my time,

since I'm not used to being at a school with so many people anymore. I'm doing this chapter just to fill in, and I know it might be a bit boring, so once again sorry,

but take what you can get eh? Also, I don't have my books with me right now, so sorry for that too.

Luc glanced at Draco as he climbed into his bed, and thought of the times he had stomped into that same bed, mad at his parents for one thing or

another, especially the latest "pink hair day". They had all thought he would never forgive them, but he had gotten the last laugh when he mixed their shampoo to get

it off with a week long perm potion. And then the week with pure country muggle music... and right now, he was being too calm to trust him.

"Draco, why are you being so quiet?" Severus asked him.

"Just thinking of Harry," Draco said with a grin.

" So he was happy with it I take it?" Luc said

" Yeah, he even knew it, thanks to the mate finder spell."

Unfortunately, it wasn't as calm at Harry's house.

" WHY?" Sirius shouted.

" Sirius calm down, before you do something you WILL regret." Remus said, knowing Harry was in bed, and trying to sleep, hopefully.

Sirius sat down, and stared hard at the firewhiskey in his hand, before taking a swig.

" I'm going to the other place for the night, so I can 'calm down' then." Sirius said, getting up. 


	15. letter 1

here is another short chapter, but its gonna be 4 days till I can write the next, so everyone review! please :D

Dear Hermione,  
how has your summer been? Mine is good being with Sirius and Remus and not the Dursleys. Well I guess I should tell you why I'm writing huh? Well, we had the trial, and the Dursleys lost, which you probably already know, but do you remember the mate spell we preformed over the summer? Of course you do, you remember everything. Well, it was right of course. Just after the trial, Mr. Malfoy and Draco came up to us, and they actually apologized. Then, Remus let Draco come to our place for a while while and apparently Prof. Snape did some things. We talked a lot, while we were flying around. Then when Sev and Luc came to pick up Draco, Sirius threw a fit. I'm still mad at him, but I'm not sure what to do. Remus is, I think, trying to calm him down right now. Do you have any idea what I should do? If so, it would help. Oh yeah, Draco is coming over again in a day or two, I can't wait! You really have to see this side of him, he is so sweet and charming. After the two years I spent fancying him, and then finding out he was my mate, and now knowing he knows and is happy, oh my gosh it feels grand. Well, time to do some reading, one of Remus' requirements, but since it is a DADA book, it should be ok. Oh yeah, I got most of my homework done thanks to Remus again, did I manage to beat you this time? Man, I'm rambling, but didn't you mention that when my mate accepted me I might have a bit of a girlish attitude? I really hope I don't turn into a full girl, after all, I don't think I could deal with PMS, or bras, corsets, and all that stuff. I wonder if you can come over next time Draco and his parents, not Mrs. Malfoy, I mean Severus of course, do, it would be so nice if you could see the same side of them that I am. Wow, I'm still rambling so I suppose I should go. Remus' owl just came back, since mine has been hunting a lot, and flying ever so much long now. Dear Merlin, I seriously sound like a girl right now! Where are you when I need you Mione?

Sincere Regards Harry

this was just a spur of the moment thing, and rushed, but it seems funny. hope you enjoyed. 


	16. letter reply

Hmm this is about when I said I would put it up. It is another short chapter, but I can't do much more when I have a major test coming up.

Dear Harry,

of course I remember the spell. I'm glad things are working out with you two, and I don't really think I want to see Draco's sweet gushy side. As much of your friend

that I am, you do sound like your becoming more girly in your writing. Maybe you should go to Remus, after all, being a werewolf, he has/had a mate too, and

probably knows what will happen, or might have read something. He is your most likely bet to help you. I am doing ok here with Mum and Dad, these sights are

amazing. I want to surprise you when I get back, so I can't tell you where I am. Yes you did beat me with homework, I just have my Arithmacy foot long parchment to

finish up now. Have you gotten your Hogwarts list yet? I haven't yet. I really would like to get them soon, after all, the books assigned can give so much insight on our

DADA teacher. Any chance you know who it is? Well, I'm about to go swimming soon, which is way this letter is so short. Hopefully everything between you and

Sirius is mended soon.

Sealed with friendship Hermione 


	17. Another letter

Ok, before i get yelled at for taking so long for this chapter, i have an explanation, well kinda. Its been almost 3 months, i know, but i had to deal with 3 birthdays, and getting the computer taken away for about 3 weeks, and lately, besides school, I've been watching the 2 kids so my mom can work seeing as her and my 'father' split up about march 24. I finally fixed my laptop though, which should be a big plus right? Due to the fact I'm cleaning my room while I write this, its short, but I hopefully can post a new chapter by Thursday. Also, to annonymous, the reason many of the pairings in this (and all) of my stories are gay is because it is an relationship that I can picture better, and I don't like sticking with the normal Harry/Ginny, Draco/Pansy, Ron/Hermione relations, although I am going to have it be Ron/Hermione eventually. Not sure about Ginny or Pansy yet though.

Mione,  
wow, you helped loads. I'm not sure about asking Remus, I mean he is a guy but come on. The whole werewolf part stops the female from coming out in him. Don't ask how I know either, I'll tell you when you actually make it out here one time. Remus just left to deal with Sirius. He's been staying at some other place for awhile to cool down, and Draco is coming over in a couple hours. Oh, seeing as your in the states, is there any chance you heard some good muggle country music? Draco mentioned something about using some songs from "Alabama" which is apparently a really good band that he likes, in his letter Tuesday. I'm completly lost, but no surprise there right? Oh, I got my list yesterday, but weird enough is the fact the DADA teacher didn't assign a book that sounds like it has anything to do with DADA. I mean, "Loving Your Child" by Clem Blaker? The headmaster comes here often lately, so I'm starting to think maybe he is making Sirius the teacher. I know Remus will be there this year, although he made me promise not to tell you more yet, I think he wants to say in person. Well, I need a shower, and I really hope you write back soon. Remus is back and I hear Sirius as well. Sweet Merlin, I hope he behaves.

Harry

P.S how are things with Ron? haha I win.

Wow, that is really short, but wow, brain fart mixed with cleaning room. Sigh....Tune in soon for next chapter. Thanks and sorry again. Luv ya guy's encouragement :D 


	18. Where am I?

Harry stared into the darkness, wondering why it was so dark. He had gone to bed early surprisingly. He noticed the small figure curled in the corner and

realized he should know it, but couldn't place it. He glanced around, hoping to see a window, and when he finally located it, he still found no light. Using a quick

match that he had started to carry on him constantly, he lit a candle on the wall, and gasped when he saw that it wasn't a room, but a celler, obviously deep

underground. Thinking that if there was a window this far underground, he figured the house must belong to wizards, or at least be being used by some.

Taking the candle, he walked forward, praying he wouldn't wake the figure. He didn't, even after stepping on something that crunched.....loudly. Bending

down, he picked it up, and quickly dropped it after realizing what it was. He shook away the fact that the floor was all littered in the same thing, rat skeletons, and he

thought he could place one or two of a bat or bird. He wondered what kind of monster, beside Voldemort, would live here, or more specifically, keep a child down  
here.

He heard thundering and yelling, and quickly snuffed out his candle and moved to a corner where he couldn't be seen. He tryed to listen to what they

were saying and couldn't quite understand what they, judging by the voices they were men, were saying. He heard the screech of a lock in a door and realized they

were entering the celler he currently stood, trying not to breathe, or at the very least, make no sound while breathing.

"Master said the rain was coming, and if we didn't move the brat, it would be us that would be killed." a strange raspy voice outside the door said.

"Ya, I eard tha master, but I ain't fraid of no death, twould be nicer than ere for me and ol' Ginga." a different voice, deeper, and closer then Harry liked.

" Aye, perhaps, but how would your dear Ginger feel about Master's way of torture? I doubt she feels the same as you on how she wants to die, young

Nukason." again, the first voice, but now Harry knew he must be the older.

" S'right, Ginga wants it fast. no pain she said but last nigh during Sanuka's Moon."

" Well now, here's the boy, still sleeping, thinks he's a pampered prince does he?" Old One said as he smacked the small boy upside his head at least 5  
times.

" Wait, is e even breathing?"

" Of course he is you bumblehead. Master wouldn't keep him if he wasn't."

" O, o' course not. Don't tell the master I was stupid. I can't deal with more slashes from him or the owl."

Harry suddenly realized he had to cough, and wondered what would happen if he did....Too late, he coughed, the noise echoing through out the celler,  
and the two men turned to him with devilish eyes.


	19. What you see isn't always what it seems

Wow, long break there. Sorry all, hoping to get more done lately, especially now that summer is here, even if I visit my uncle in the hospital about 3 or 4 times a week. Its a long story of why he's in there, and even though he has been in there about a month now, they still are just finding out somethings, and waiting on finding out others, like whether or not he will keep his hand.

If there was ever one thing Harry hated admitting to himself, or anyone else for that matter, it was that he was scared, and right now, he was very scared. Much as he hated that fact, it didn't get rid of the two men staring at him still, even though he desperately wished that it would. He stared the younger of the two in the eyes, hoping he could maybe scare him, but no such luck.

"Well who do we have here, a wee little munchkin the boss sent here, or an intruder?" Old One asked, smirking at the obvious question.

"Wh- Who do you mean by 'the boss" Harry asked, figuring he might as well try and get some things sorted out, and it really didn't seem likely he would say it was Voldie, he was much too old, and Harry didn't recognize his voice from being at the 'meeting' at the end of the tournement.

" Who do I mean? Who do I mean? You must be an idiot. Nukason, go bring the boy his meal while I tell this fool who the boss is." was the reply he got.

"Aye aye," Nukason said, wondering back out to the hall.

"Now, seeing as I can be a nice guy, I won't kill you, seeing as you don't seem to know what is going on, so you won't be able to say anything." the old one said.  
Harry just stared at him and nodded. Old One was correct, and if he wanted the chance of getting out, he would have to agree, and for now, not say anything about his life, or who he was.

"So boy, this starts with the tale of a man, young yet brave, handsome yet he refuses any girl who asks him, oh yes boy, this tale isn't that old, not even a year today."

Harry snorted, now he knew there was no way it could be Voldie, he was way too old and ugly, and from what he heard, never refused a girl when one asked, even when it was a muggle girl that the death eaters brought him.

" I knew him from when he was younger, I met him at the park when I was walking, and got to know him. He really isn't that bad, and whatever you heard of me and young Nukason talking isn't what it sounds like. I'll explain in a moment, seeing as I think He would like meeting you. Anyway, I take it your a wizard then?"

Harry nodded in quiet surprise. How could what he heard be mistaken for anything else, and how could this boss/master not be that bad?

"All the better, how did you get here?"

"I don't really know sir." Harry replied nervously.

"Well, I guess that can't be helped then. To explain why the young boy is here, and why we were smacking him, his name is Dominik, the boss found him one day after Dom ran away after getting shot from a drive by gang fight. Smacking is the only way to wake him up, and we've even tried visits to one of the best magic hospitals in the states, nothing helps."

"What about the rest of it? Who is the boss?" Harry asked, no longer as scared.

"The boss is an artist, in ways, and is the only thing keeping Nukason, and his wife Ginger, alive. Its a drain on his magic, but he wouldn't kill his best friend now would he? Of course not, the slashes is a term we, Nukason, Ginger and I, came up with. It just means the strokes of paint that will go on their wall. We joke about him alot, but he has never minded, and wants us to, seeing as it makes people more afraid of him, and lessens the amount of girls that surround him when he goes out.'

"Oh, that makes sense, in an odd way I suppose."

"Now now, Shangri, we can't spill all my secrets in one tale can we?" a low dangerous sounding voice asked.

Harry and the old man turned, and saw the man step out of the doorway.

Sorry, but I can't make these men mean, it goes against the upcoming parts of the story. I know its short, too short, but i figure maybe I can do more shorter ones so i can write more often. Either way, i'm expecting I'll have a new chapter by Wednesdayish, depending on when my grandma gets here. 


	20. Flashbacks and Findings short

Before you come after me with burning oil, I'll tell you that my reason for being late is at the end, and that I'm sorry, not real sorry since I couldn't change it but oh well.

Harry glanced at the man who couldn't be more then 27, who seemed to not even care that his worker had been telling some random stranger all his deepest secrets. He just smiled and nodded to Harry and Shangri, before asking how Dominik was.

" He seems the same boss, maybe your magic just isn't enough, especially wit-"

"My magic not enough? Of course its not enough, not even 2 days of sleep restored it to half way."

Harry listened to them argue for awhile, before looking over at the boy, wondering so badly what was wrong, and wished he could do healing spells. He knew he should have asked Remus but no, he had to get all tough boy and think he wouldn't need that until the school year. He sighed as he flashed back to the conversation they had.

"Harry, Craig Carlson is one of the best healers of this time, he's keeping people alive by his magic alone, but without more healers, he would be dead by now. Why won't you agree to learn this, even James knew some, and Lily obviously knew tons." Remus said, trying to keep calm.

"I can learn it this school year, Lucius and Severus already agreed to teach Draco and me."

"What happened to your agreeing that Padfoot and I would teach you this summer?"

"I....thought you meant things like DADA or charms...that kind of thing." Harry replied, his voice now barely a whisper as he thought of how this was disappointing his guardians. "I'm sorry"

"Harry, its not that DADA, transfiguration, charms, and that kind of thing aren't good to know, its just healing has so many aspects that could help you eventually."Remus said, after noticing his face.

"K"

"Think fast Harry, mad dog alert." Remus said with a grin as Padfoot rushed towards them both, jumping on Harry multiple times before Harry flipped over.

*end flashback*

Harry realized something and broke into the arguement with a near shout.

"Your Craig Carlson! Aren't you?"

"Well...you see....Yes?" the young man replied.

Ok, so i know that was super short and way late, and seems boring, but right now, i'm just trying to rush to get it up. If anyone has any ideas, you can always send them. More then willing to accept some spice to the story. To those few who want to know, right now my uncle has a 15%ish chance of keeping his arm, seeing as the two veins they moved from his leg to the arm ruptured and the only thing supplying blood to them is the tiny veins that branch off from the main one, so there is little blood flow. He was moved to a better hospital about two hours away, and we've been occupied with getting his and his wife's things together since its going to be a long stay, and since my cousin's mom isn't at her place, obviously, I've been staying with her, and I get like no internet there. Sorry for it all guys. 


	21. waking up with questions short :

Harry shot up with a gasp, squinting around the room, he noticed that he was back in his room, his bed, underneath the same blankets he had slept in the entire time, except now, he was very confused, and not very willing to forget what he had just seen. He yawned and wondered if either Remus or Sirius was still up.

He grabbed his glasses, and glancing at his alarm clock he noticed that it wasnt even half past twelve, and he knew Sirius was almost always still up, though Remus would probably know more. He shook off his blanket and, after shivering with the cool air, walked into the hall, where he saw the light in Remus' room, but not in Sirius', which threw him off slightly. He walked to Remus', knocked, and then, after walking in, he noticed why Sirius' light was off. For whatever reason, Sirius had crashed on Remus' bed, and Remus was now on the chair, looking very uncomfortable.

"Harry, bit late to be up isnt it?" Remus asked with a slight smile.

"Err maybe, but do you think you can tell me more about Craig Carlson?"

"You woke up just to ask me about him?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, if not, I understand, I was just wondering."

" I would, but honestly, all I really know is what I've told you, but if you want, the green book on the shelf has a couple chapters about him. I just havent had the time to go through it all yet, and i'm not going to tell you everything I've heard in shops and such."

"Sweet, thanks, night Moony" Harry said with a smile, and after grabbing the book, he walked back to his room, turned on the light, and started to read.

Chapter 10: the greatest healer alive "Many do not know of him, but Craig Carlson, although scary and supposedly one of the darkest wizards, is also the best healer known. He has managed to keep others alive, working off his magic, and rumors have it he is more powerful then Albus Dumbledore and You-Know-who put together. Still young, not even 30 yet, he has managed to save over 5000 people who were facing death, in ways no one but he knows. The next few chapters will cover more about him, this chapter is more an introduction to the art of his type of healing, and ideas on how he does most of them."

Harry yawned, it had taken him 3 hours to get to this chapter, he had read from the beginning for Remus, and he sank into his pillows, not even bothering with removing his glasses.

wow, ok, i know, probably a huge bore, but i needed something, it was bothering me and my slight touch of 'ocd' which mom swears i must have, and its been annoying me all day at school, which, trust me, my teachers werent happy with me not paying the most attention. anywho, if i dont get at least 4 reviews, i'm done with this story for the month, and come on, you guys can manage 4 right?!? And yeah, that book thing is totally fake, and i cant think of a name for the book right now, too tired and my brain is dead after 6 tests things are sucking lately, i dunno whats going on with me imagination wise. 


	22. letters and photos

Harry,

I'm glad you wrote, and hopefully I can help somewhat, although, saying what you need help with usually helps, as I, unfortunately, cannot read minds if I'm not looking at you. Truly a pity, maybe it would help to know what Luc is thinking when he is at those parties he goes to a lot, not like he can really shag anyone else, unless he prefers death over me, which, after last night, I dont think he does, not like you really need to know that, though I'm sure Draco would tell you eventually, which reminds me, he is currently writing a letter to you, so you'll probably get it around the same time you get this one, unless he sends it late of course. Much as I love my son, he does have his idiotic moments, such as insulting young Mr. Weasley on the train. That also reminds me, I'll include those pictures you asked for in the next later, I didin't think you'd be able to resist photos of Draco as a baby, if only for blackmail, and yes, I did have an evil grin when you suggested it to me. Would you also like the one of him in just a diaper pretending to be a wizard with a stick and one of Whistle's feather dusters? I think you sending me the one that Remus still has of Luc dancing on the table naked after too many firewhiskeys could be a fair trade yes? In return, I also wont shoot Draco when he starts having both naughty thoughts and drawing naughty pictures of you. Write back soon so I can help you, and GET THAT PHOTO or you'll get 500 points taken! Sev

Severus,

Can we say blackmail much? I have the picture you so desperately want, but you dont get it, not yet at least, seeing as I have yet to get that letter from Draco, maybe then I will send it, since whatever it shows must be very 'interesting' to you. Don't worry about him insulting Ron, I understand why he did, whole facade and all that. I'd love to see those pictures he draws of me, maybe in exchange I can send you some of Shadow that Remus gave me. Don't worry, all are in a box, and I'm not brave enough to look. Now, I needed to know any information you have on Craig Carlson, since I had a very odd dream, which I included. Maybe you can make sense of it, since I dont think it was just a dream. I love the photos of Draco you sent me, any of him at older years, especially lately? He seems so much happier then he does in school, though I'm sure just about everyone does of course, even the slimy snakes (you know I'm only kidding.) *sigh* Sirius is calling me for dinner, so i should probably go see what I have to try to eat, although I really hope Remus did the cooking, might be dangerous if not. Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dear Harry

God, I want you to come over soon, its been almost a week, and you haven't even firecalled. If you saw me right now you'd see my pout, and you know you can't resist it. I know I smirk a lot, even when I was younger I did, not that you'll know since Dad and Father would never send those photos to you...would they? You wrote to Father, and since you wrote to me about two weeks ago, I decided its about time I answered. Dad wants to know if you can come over soon, since you haven't had the official tour, and both Dad and Father need to discuss a few things with you, merlin knows what. Hopefully Slayer gets this to you soon so you can either FIRECALL or write back.  
yours always Draco

Dear Diamond Dragon,  
of course they would never send me photos of you as a young child, nor would I ever ask. I'm glad you finally managed to get around to replying, not that I blame you for taking forever. Remus says I can come next weekend, since he and Sirius have to go to a meeting at the ministry, though I'm sure you know that already, considering Luc has probably told you. I can't firecall today since Sirius used all the floo powder, and spilled the rest somehow, figures right? Should I be scared that your parents want to talk to me? Slayer is a great owl, seeing as he got here the same night you sent the letter. Hopefully Hedwig is just as good with getting this to you. Emerald Hot Stuff

p.s. and yes, you must love the new nicknames *smirk smirk smirkity smirk*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After sending the letter off with Hedwig, Harry turned to the package Severus had sent with the last letter, opening it he found a quick note explaining the photos and about 10 photos. He glanced at the few, grinning at how cute Draco was as a young boy (and how much of a glare he had at times) before getting to the last which caused his jaw to drop. He was staring at a photo that must not have been taken that long ago. It showed Draco in swimming trunks and a dripping wet body. The trunks clearly showed what was underneath, and the look of Draco's body had Harry practically drooling. He slowly massaged his rapidly hardening cock, and imagined what it would be like when he could run his hands on that pale, musculer but skinny skin. He moaned as his mind brought him deeper and deeper into the daydream, and since he didnt have to worry about noise with no one else at home currently, he let himself slip off his clothes and focus on nothing but the daydream, where he had Draco above him, Draco's hard cock rubbing against him, the two of them docking, rimming, and finally, Draco making love to him. As he saw Draco's dick enter him, he shouted out as he came, before collapsing on his bed in exhaustion, and pure pleasure, not even bothering with a cleaning charm before falling asleep, and not noticing the hidden wiz cam turning off, nor did he notice Severus floo in and grab it with a small smirk, leaving instead a video he took from his pocket, knowing he had just made his son, and son in law to be's perfect birthday gift.

-  
hmm rather quick for me, or am I the only one who thinks so? Figured it could help set the way for later on. What do you guys think of the nicknames? keep or switch? 


	23. surprises surprises

Only 30 minutes later, Harry's eyes fluttered open, and as he thought of what had him so exhausted, he turned red in slight embarrassment. Listening carefully for Sirius or Remus, and gauging that neither were back yet, he cast a cleaning charm, glad that he was able to preform any magic here, as he was fairly certain it would have taken a while for him to clean the mess up with the state he was in. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep when he glanced towards his desk, on which he had left his essay for potions, as well as quills and ink, but there now sat something black. Walking closer, he noticed it was a tape, and attached to it was a note, the writing on it he recognized as Severus'. Yawning slightly, he read it over, having to reread it several times before he realized just what it said.

"Harry, I know its early, but consider this your birthday present from Luc and I. We have, of course, gotten much the same content from you for Draco's birthday, and he will get it today as well. Hopefully you dont watch it while Remus and Sirius are around, as it contains things I really dont think they'll want to see. Hoping you like it, Sev and Luc"

Hiding it where he knew no one would look, Harry grinned, he couldn't wait to watch it. Shaking his head at his friends' actions, he leapt downstairs, getting ready to prepare dinner when he heard the floo go off.

"HARRY!"

That was all he heard before a shadowy figure grabbed him around his middle, forcing him to the ground.

Sorry its been a while; i've been busy helping my mom since she and my two younger siblings are sick (half the kids at my high school are gone due to being sick) and then monday I was at court (4 hours is not worth the $16.) Sorry its short too, but I actually had part of this typed up before school, then managed to get on just now to finish it up at least till this part for you guys. For those of you who have stuck with the story and my not being able to update often, lots of thanks. Hoping to get a new chapter up soon, but that depends how hectic my friday and weekend go, along with how my younger sister's doctor visit goes tomorrow afternoon. Most times I get on my computer, I try and type at least two or three sentences before I start doing my work on it, so it might be a bit choppy. again, sorry. 


	24. uh oh

Harry grinned at the blonde slytherin in front of him.  
"Happy to see me Draco?"  
Draco blushed, wondering if Harry realized just how much Draco had been fantasizing about him, or how badly he wanted to watch the tape his parents had given him. His thoughts continued until broken by Harry gently kissing his cheek and asking what had him so quiet.  
Draco muttered about just thinking, then turned the topic to Ginny. Harry sighed when Draco asked if he had told her that he was gay yet. He hadn't, he was too much of a chicken to attempt it yet, even though he knew he really should, her crush on him was getting way too far ahead. Not even 4 days ago Ron had written to him warning Harry about Ginny planning on sending Harry some items from her own collection. Harry had lost any calm thought over what that collection was, and had ended up staying on the couch with a stomachache talking to Remus about random topics. He had found out a few interesting things about Remus that he hadn't known before, but nothing he was too worried about yet. Remus had at least managed to help Harry get the looks of disgust off his face when a swimsuit commercial came on TV, or when Sirius came down with some store ads. Harry continued to think of the day, without answering Draco.  
However, Draco understood what the sight meant, and shut up, just observing Harry, taking in the pale face, the messy hair Harry had tucked behind his ears, he was extremely glad Harry was growing it out, the way his eyes, standing out with his new contacts, made his whole face sparkle, and more importantly, the way he was nervously biting his lips.  
Draco licked his lips, this was his first time around his mate without supervision nearby, and he knew it would take all his willpower not to act on his animal like instinct and claim his mate as his fully. He gently rolled onto his stomach, gasping as his jeans rubbed his erection just right and he let the moment of pleasure pass his face.  
Harry, hearing the gasp, turned in time to see Draco's face, and gulped. He had never seen anyone's face like that, and to see it on his mate made him horny as hell. He walked over to Draco, somehow knowing what he was about to do was right and needed.  
The gentle kisses, licks, nips, and sucking had Draco moaning in no time. He whimpered slightly, enjoying how good this felt. Harry pulled away before Draco was able to relish in relief. He saw the confused look on Draco's face, then growled at him to undress.  
Draco grinned as he all but ripped off his shirt, and slipped his jeans off when both hormone driven teens heard the downstairs door slam open and someone calling for Harry. Footsteps raced up the steps and both boys realized there was no way Draco could get dressed fast enough. "Oh shit," was Draco said before slipping behind Harry, pressing into him, just as Harry's door opened.

Hey, I got bored during study hall and biology. Hope its not too bad. If school keeps going how it has been, I'll have another chapter written by Wednesday or Friday afternoon/night. Review if you liked. Thanks :) 


	25. damn interuptions

" Harry love, why is Malfoy standing behind....naked?"  
" Ginny umm you see...."  
" How about I explain it Sexy? After all, I can do it so much better for you," Draco purred into Harry's ear.  
" Mmm as long as you promise to do that to me later," Harry said, implying to the wonderful feeling of Draco squeezing his butt.  
"Harry! Why the hell did Malfoy, the pure blooded, arrogant, slimy ferret head, just call you sexy and then purr into your ear!"Ginny screeched. "You're supposed to be in love with me and want to have kids with me! You're not allowed to be gay, you're the bloody boy-who-lived."  
"Weasel! Shut your fat mouth for once and give us time to explain. Have you ever stopped to think just how damn annoying hearing you yell all the time is? God, just go listen to your mother yelling through a microphone for about 45 minutes and then see how much of a headache we get from just 4 damn friggen minutes. You want the simple truth? Harry is my mate, meaning not allowed to love you or bear your damn kids. He is MINE! I love him ten times more then you ever could, and guess what? Yes, he is gay but you know what, its better then being some pathetic slut who just wants to add another prize trophy to the family. Even your brothers aren't this bad. How the hell did they end up with you as their family I have no idea, now apologize to Harry and leave!" Draco roared the last part, his trademark smirk coming in play as Ginny just looked at them shell-shocked. "And as for the naked part, we were about to get into a very needed jack off session, and the sooner you leave the sooner we can get to it, which I know we both would very much appreciate, before Draco jumps me with you in the room...." Harry trailed off, letting his implications sink down to Ginny.  
They both jumped in surprise when Ginny ran screaming out of the room and just as they were starting to get back to what they had on mind earlier, they heard Sirius coming up the stairs, shouting about how they better be decent. Draco grabbed his clothes and headed for Harry's bathroom, swearing about no privacy and how he was going to explode. "Harry, why did Ginny just come running out of the house screaming before hitting the floo wards, and where is Draco?"  
Harry smirked, "She found out that Draco is my mate, making me gay, and Draco is-"  
"Right here," Draco drawled, coming out of the bathroom looking immaculate.  
"So you are, but tell me, you two didn't do anything harmful to Ginny did you?" Sirius asked nervously.  
"Of course not, we just gave her the truth about how likely her and I getting together would be." Harry said, grinning.  
" Did you two happen to forget that she'd tell Ron, who, knowing him, won't take it well that your with Draco?"  
"Shit! What should we do Sirry?" Harry asked.  
"For one Harry, I suggest watching that mouth, and second, I reccomend just not worrying about what Ronald thinks, if he tries anything, the twins will take care of it I'm sure." Severus drawled from the doorway.  
"And once you calm down, maybe the two of you can explain why this entire room smells like sex." Remus said from behind Sirius.  
All heads turned towards the two teens, and after sniffing the air, all either raised their eyebrows, or in Severus' case, covered a laugh with a very hard cough.  
Draco's head thumped against Harry's shoulder as he cursed a werewolf's super sense of smell.

Ok, sorry it took me so long, I had to deal with a very hectic week of research and testing, a week of watching kids, and then the death of a cat. I really hope to get another chapter out soon, depending on the reviews, and I really want to thank those of you who take the hassle to review, you guys make my day. And I'm thinking of bringing the snake back in soon, just not sure when. 


	26. explaining

"Draco, you did so well with Ginny and explaining, you should definately explain it to Remus and Sirius while I explain to Lucius and Severus," Harry said, pulling Draco from behind his back and nudging him towards the four adults.  
"Brilliant plan, lets go Sev, Harry," Lucius said, dragging Severus and Harry out of the room.  
Draco gulped as Remus and Sirius glared at him, knowing he'd have a lot of explaining to get out of this mess. Luckily it was Sirius that started.  
"Please tell me you did NOT fuck my godson while we were gone."  
"No, I swear, we were just goofing around...."  
" And obviously it turned to more, seeing as if it was just goofing around there wouldn't be so strong a smell of sex." Remus stated.  
" Well yeah, it continued, but not to what you think. He was going to jack me off, don't interupt please Sirius, its the draw of being near his mate. We can't do the full bond yet, but both of us will still have a strong pull when we're near each other. Its hard for either to resist, and even harder for one or the other to pull away without getting pissed off, depending how far into anything they got. Its practically painful for us when we have to stop suddenly. If we had gotten much further, Harry would likely have been having lots of pain to that area."  
"And you would have been off scott free?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
"Oh hell no, I would have ended up curled on the ground in the fetal position or hurling on Harry, we both would."  
Sirius turned and walked out of the room, leaving both Remus and Draco to listen to him stomp down the stairs. Remus smiled slightly at Draco, shrugging his shoulders, as he went after Sirius, leaving Draco to go find Harry and his parents.  
He stopped at the door, hearing his parents laugh and Harry explain how Draco had dealt with Ginny. He smirked slightly as he heard the happiness in Harry's voice whenever he mentioned him. Draco then held back a laugh as he heard Severus remark on how Harry seemed to still want Draco there. He could picture his Harry blushing and rearranging so he wasn't as obvious. One of the bad things about not finishing was the fact neither would go down until they had finished together, which would hopefully be soon.  
"Maybe instead of teasing Harry, we should just let Draco in, seeing as its better then eavesdropping son." Severus said, chuckling as Draco flew into the room, ending up centimeters from hitting Harry. "Let's go hun, I'm sure we can have more fun bothering Remus then watching these two."  
Watching them leave, Draco turned towards Harry, his eyes immediately riveting themselves towards how open his shirt was. If he got one more interuption he was going to snap, and with that thought, he launched himself at Harry's lips. 


	27. more letters, and wishes

Harry shook his head as he hit his pillow. H had been laying in bed since 11 and as it was now 1, he was more then ready to fall asleep, but when he kept thinking of his day with Draco he couldn't. After they had dealt with the problem, they had went swimming, and that lasted well into late afternoon. He glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of the tree he and Remus had sat and talked on while Sirius was avoiding them. They had been talking about Craig, or more specifically, what Harry had read in the book. It had mentioned his house was in hiding, which was why no one besides his few trusted companions ever saw him. That book had just made him seem more like Voldemort, and it was pure bogus. He had also talked to the black adder, and found out the name, Mysterious, which led him to finding out that even snakes were aware of Craig. Harry drummed his fingers against his bed, and wondered if maybe a letter would be able to reach the elusive Craig Carlson.

Dear Mr. Carlson,  
I don't know if I just dreamed about you, or if I really ended up in your area, but perhaps you could answer that. How has Dominik been, and even your magic levels? My guardians have been planning to teach me healing, so maybe you could tell me some extra background to it, seeeing as one of my guardians, the smarter of the two at least and my mates parents, call you the greatest healer of all time, and if my dream actually happened, I must say I agree. I ask that you please get back to me soon, so I know whether it really happened or if I'm just crazy.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

After attaching the letter to Hedwig, who had just arrived, Harry layed back down, preparing his mind for the sleep it craved, hoping that tonight would be a night free of nightmares of his uncle, and hopefully, waking up for breakfast tomorrow wouldn't be a suicide mission of food poisioning. As he nuzzled into his pillow, which now smelled like Draco, a small smile graced his face, which Remus noticed easily as he checked on Harry after hearing someone talking and then an owl flying off. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad he was given this chance to care for his best friends' son, or as he hoped it would soon be, his adopted son. He shook his head as the thought of a family came into his head, his mate, a loving dominat male, him, and of course, Harry, the cub that, from first sight, had Remus wishing he was his own son. 


	28. the next morning

Craig glanced up from his book when his house elf walked into the kitchen with a letter in her worn hands. She informed him in her squeaky voice that it was delivered from a snowy owl. Taking it with thanks he waited until she left before he opened it. Skimming over the barely readable letters he chuckled lowly at the signature. He had been waiting for Mr. Potter to write to him. After the first few days he had feared that it had seemed to much like a dream, which would have ruined the entire effort. He needed this wizard, not in the creepy stalker way of Voldy, but in the way that he had much power that, hopefully, he would be willing to try and put some to the case of Dominik. His thoughts drifted before realizing he should write back. Tossing his book aside, and grabbing his quill and ink he drafted a letter. He didn't explain a lot, or even really answered any of Harry's question, just assured him that it wasn't just a dream. He sighed as he wished he could go out and explain to Harry in person, but until people realized he wasn't the son of the dark lord it was better to stay inside. He wasn't even sure to how they got that idea, but he knew he'd rather drink rat milk then be the son of that creep. He was such a stalker, very ugly, bald.  
He shook his head, now wasn't the time to start thinking of the many ways Voldy was weird. He called Arch down from his perch near the table. Arch wasn't the fastest owl, or the strongest, but he was a great navigator, and would find Harry with ease. Sending Arch off he grabbed the letter from the table before going to his study, locking and silencing it.  
~in Ron's room, with Ron and Ginny~ "Ginny, stop lying! Harry and that ferret, thats sick. Theres no way Harry is gay, he refused to suck Dean off whenever he was offered."  
"I'm telling you the truth, Malfoy was standing behind him butt ass naked, and was purring in his ear. It made him melt, MELT RONALD!"  
"Okay okay Gin, just relax. I'll deal with Harry and make him love you, just stop screaming."  
"No, I don't want him to love me now that the slimy Malfoy has touched him. I want you to do something else for me instead...." Ginny growled.

~Sirius's shower, with Sirius~ Sirius groaned as the hot water fell upon him. He was taking a shower now instead of after breakfast because of his problem. Thanks to his dream of Remus last night, it would be a while before he was suitable to go downstairs. Squirting a small amount of baby oil on his hand, the water just never cut it with him, he ran his hand up and down his cock, gently brushing the head. Looking around, he grabbed his plastic dildo, and lubing it and his ass up, eased it in fully, before pulling it almost all the way out. He may be a top, but he loved the feel of getting fucked in the shower. He pushed the dildo back in all the way, brushing his prostate, causing him to moan, before casting the spell that would make the dildo fuck him itself, leaving his hands to his raging hard on. Knowing he had to hurry, he rubbed at a fast pace with one hand, using the other to brush his head. With each thrust of the dildo it hit his prostate, causing him to bite his lip to stop from screaming. He thought of Remus doing this to him, both fucking and jerking him off. He was panting harder, his hand and the dildo almost a blur as they both moved.  
Sirius felt his balls tighten, the surge of cum and the moan of Remus that he wouldn't be able to contain just as Remus walked into his bathroom to tell him that breakfast was ready.

*  
Well, its been awhile since I updated, for which I'm sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm not sure how well the last scene with Sirius took place, since its not something I write often, but I hope its somewhat decent, if something of that nature can be called decent. I could really use from reviews on this chapter, so hope all of you who have stuck with me this long liked it. 


	29. Breakfast time

Mmk, so I m back, for now. It s been a pretty rough time lately, and real life started pressing in ways I couldn t avoid. I m not going to promise I ll be able to stay for good now, but I will promise to at least try and update at least once or twice, hopefully more, per month. I ve still got school I need to do and that s a lot more important than updating this, so if it comes between a night or two of studying or a night or two of writing, I will definitely choose studying. If that bothers you I m sure the back button on whatever internet browser you re using is working, and that you can press it. Sorry if that sounds rude, but I really don t want to be told that people are leaving the story just because I m putting school first, though it would probably make me laugh.

Remus stopped in his tracks, not speaking as he heard Sirius. He knew what was happening, he wasn t ignorant of sexual activity; he just avoided the subject, especially with Sirius. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the room and closing the door, trying to get control over himself. The wolf in him could so easily grasp the smell of Sirius, and he highly doubted rushing into the shower and basically raping Sirius would go over well, though it was a thought that made his other part very happy. He shook his head, knowing how screwed he was this time, and how awkward things would be now between Sirius and himself. Even back at Hogwarts this sort of thing between the two, though common, was always awkward in the end, and they were never moaning each other s name then. He sighed before heading downstairs, knowing that no matter how embarrassed Sirius was, he would want breakfast, and so would Harry.

Walking into the kitchen, Remus was surprised to see Harry sitting on his chair with his face buried in his arms. Knowing he had to wait instead of pressuring Harry to talk, he started filling making a plate up for himself, and one for Harry, before sitting at the table. Glancing at Harry as he set the plate down, he was relieved to see that Harry just looked tired, not sick or upset. He knew in most cases Harry would probably go to him or Severus if something was wrong, but there were times Harry refused to talk, and that s what worried all of them. Too much had happened to Harry for him to just keep everything bottled up, though with Draco around every few days, Harry seemed so much happier lately. Sitting in his seat now, Remus glanced up and looked straight into Sirius eyes as he walked into the room.

After having yelled at himself the entire time he was getting dressed about how Remus must be horrified by what he heard, walking into the kitchen and seeing the slight blush color Remus face as their eyes met was almost funny. At that point, he realized Remus hadn t made a plate up for him. He shrugged it off, hoping that the only reason Remus didn t was because he didn t know when he, Sirius, would be down, not because Remus was mad at him. Sirius hated when Remus was mad at him, he had to make his own meals when that happened, and put bluntly, his meals were more just cereal and sandwiches, nothing like what Remus could make.

Breakfast passed calmly, if somewhat oddly in Harry s opinion, seeing as Remus and Sirius were barely talking to each other. He wouldn t upset them by asking though, so he walked upstairs, barely noticing the owl on his desk before flopping onto his bed. The small hoot woke him up out of his daydreaming, and right after he took the letter, the owl took off. Harry set the letter down on the desk before lying back down on his bed. He was tired, but knew he couldn t fall back asleep; Draco would kill him for that. Today was supposed to be what Draco had deemed as Ball day. Harry was less than thrilled for the simple fact he hated balls. Hadn't Hogwarts tortured him enough by now with the one ball? Now he was supposed to have another one, though, in all respect, it wasn t really a ball, seeing as just Harry, Draco, and the four adults would be there, but he still wasn t happy about it. Harry groaned as he hit his face with his pillow, knowing this was just going to end with everyone laughing at him. He could barely dance last year, no way in hell he would be able to now. He wasn t even sure if he d be leading or if Draco would be.

Throwing his pillow against the wall, with a pouty look on his face, Harry gathered up his dressy clothes before walking to the shower, knowing he either needed to take one now, or Draco would make him take one when he got to the manor, and Harry didn t want to have to deal with that. After all, he disliked how the last time he happened to shower there, after Lucius tricked him with some weird sliming spell, one of the house elves had taken his clothes, burned them, and proceeded to replace them with Draco s. Merlin, he disliked that house elf, not like it was his fault that those clothes were dirty, it was the house elf s master s fault, but they had still been good clothes, nothing wrong that a good washing or cleaning charm wouldn t fix. Harry locked the door behind him, just in case Draco showed up early to pick him up, knowing Draco would walk into the bathroom and, while Harry was in the shower, would swap the clothes Harry chose for something more Slytherin, though Harry was unsure that was possible with the black slacks and emerald green shirt he had chosen, with Remus help, the night before.

So, I m not sure what ya ll will think of that, but it s at least an update. If I messed anything up, please tell me, I really appreciate the reviews, and I usually smile when you guys, and gals, subscribe or favorite either me or my stories, it makes me feel so special, and as if I m not messing this up horribly with the pairings and my writing style.


	30. What happens at night

I think it s obvious I don t own Harry Potter, so I m not J. K. Rowling. Draco and Harry would be together (so would Remus and Sirius obviously) if I did and Ginny would have gone through the veil instead of Sirius, and Severus and Dobby wouldn t have died. I also don t own the Twilight Saga, so I m not Stephenie Meyer either (there will be a piece from Twilight in here, just because I want it in, not because they'll be in the story, other then references to the book.) In that case either Edward and Jacob, Edward and Jasper, or Edward and Carlise would be together, or they d meet up with Harry, Sirius, Draco, Remus, Sev, and Luc. *Sigh* I love slash. Anyway, I now know the 4th floor ICU of one of the hospitals here, there are 15 chairs in the ICU waiting room and 49 in the surgery waiting room, 7 of which are wheelie chairs, and I ve talked to a phone company support person who had to go ask her coworker what a capital letter is .again. On the good side, I ve passed all tests for school, and I m now a week or two ahead so no schoolwork for a week or more . yay! On another bad side, my dear brother went through and deleted all my past chapters, and since I don t have internet as I write this, I m not entirely sure what point I stopped at so this part is just going to be some sort of previous night scene that popped into my head . Enjoy.

Hey Siri, can I ask you something?

What is it Harry? Sirius replied.

What kind of vampire would sparkle?

I ve never heard of or seen a vampire that sparkles. Why?

Just a book Severus brought over for me to get a laugh. Listen. Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn t get used to it, though I d been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday s hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. Harry read in a voice that sounded like that of a love-struck teenage girl. (Beginning of chapter 13, page 260 hardcover)

Pfft. What kind of rubbish is that? I doubt there is any vampire that sparkles when they walk into the sun, or at all. What does Edward look like though?

Umm hang on. Here it is, when Bella saw Edward for the first time. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. (Page 20 in hardcover book, middle of chapter 1.) It s apparently a popular book in the muggle world, and there s been 3 movies so far.

And what does this Bella chick look like? Remus asked from the doorway.

Do I have to keep quoting from the book? Harry asked with a whine in his voice.

No, just gather small facts, much quicker, Sirius said as he sat up.

Ok. Well, she has pale skin, apparently not as pale as Edward s, slender. On the cover of the second book she has brown hair. Kind of plain really.

And this book is called what? Sirius asked, amusedly.

Twilight, the second is New Moon, the third Eclipse, and the Fourth is Breaking Dawn. Severus brought the first 3, apparently Draco laughed the minute he saw the books, Harry said, setting the book aside.

Sounds like a muggle that wishes she was a witch, or just really wanted to appeal to females. Sirius said. I believe it s about time for bed though Harry, already 11. You can read the book tomorrow.

Fine, you just want to steal it so you can read it before I finish it, and then spoil the ending, don't you? Harry asked with a smirk.

No, now go lil scamp. Harry dashed upstairs, shutting the door to his room as he went in. He knew what he d be doing after Sirius and Remus said good night. It wasn t often he did it at night, usually only while Siri and Rem were gone during the day, but thoughts of his Slytherin had been going through his mind all day, and he knew if he didn t get off tonight his sheets would be soaked tomorrow, and that was more embarrassing to explain than just some tissues in his wastebasket.

(If you re offended by this sort of thing then don t read the rest of the chapter. I ll just laugh if you complain about how wrong it is. And if your gonna tell me how sucky it sounds, you better be offering to write it for me, since I'm not a guy it seems a bit odd to write)

Harry kicked the covers off, exposing his body to the moon, a drop of precum glistening before it ran down the side of his cock. He took his thumb and brushed it over the head, biting the inside of his cheek at how it felt. This is what he had been waiting all day for, the great feeling that came from jacking off, a feeling that was only topped, so far, when Draco was jacking him off. He gave a slight twist to his wrist as he brought it up. He remembered the look on Draco s face as he did that, as well as the look of pure ecstasy when they both came. He moved his hand faster then slower, not wanting to set a certain pace. He needed this, needed to cum. He grabbed some tissue, arching his back as he came, biting his lip as he groaned softly. He was never happier for silencing charms than when he was jacking off. His last thought before drifting off was how annoying it would be if Sirius or Remus came in during any of the time.

Remus sighed as he looked through the pictures on his bed. It would be smarter to throw them away, before Harry or Sirius found them. God, Sirius would hate him if he knew he had kept these photos from their school days, back when certain magazines asked for student pictures, 5 Galleons for each picture chosen, and Harry would be disturbed no doubt. He had sent off the copies, keeping the originals that he took. He remembered when Sirius had come asking for help, since James had refused, stating it wouldn t be productive to his relationship with Lily, and no one would ask Peter for help with such a thing as this, for more than the fact that his picture taking was rubbish. Remus ground his cock against the bed, panting as he watched the picture version of Sirius running his hands teasingly along his body before running it up his cock, then licking his hand clean. He knew this was one of the pictures that had been chosen, and he understood why. Sirius cock glistened in the light, fully erect, precum smeared over the full length. What Remus would have given to have the chance to suck it back then, lick it even. He still wanted to, that much evident by how hard he got every time Sirius came out of his room, smelling like cum and sweat. He gasped as cum spurted into his boxers at that thought, laying his head down against the pillow, unable to even think for the moment.

Sirius watched, eyes wide, as Remus rubbed off on the mattress. He was extremely glad the Remus rarely fully shut his door. The sight of Remus basically fucking his bed was amazing. He couldn t tell what Remus was looking at, but he didn t care, much. He didn t want Remus rubbing off to pictures of girls, but that wasn t that important right now. He put his hand inside his pants. He wasn t going to miss this chance to watch. He had never seen Remus in this sort of position after they left school, Remus was too careful to get caught. For two years during school, 3rd till the seventh day of 5th, he had thought Remus never got off, except for wet dreams, until he saw Remus stroking it in the shower. That view alone, short though it had been, was enough to get Sirius off many times at Hogwarts. It was a better view then; Remus was too covered now, by both his shirt and boxers. He remembered when Remus told him that he wore just that because it was easier for him to get off that way, no pants to pull off, but that had been back in the beginning of 6th year, back when Sirius wondered why he took off his pants every time he went to sleep. He watched now as Remus came, without rubbing his cock, before slipping his cock out and jerking off quickly, watching to make sure Remus wasn't coming near the door, before silently cumming in front of Remus doorway, rubbing it into the carpeting with his slipper before walking back to his room, much more relaxed now, and now very happy that Remus had forced glass upon glass of water into him earlier.

As Sirius slipped under the covers, he knew it would be a great night s sleep for both him and Remus, and he hoped it would be just as good for Harry, though not for the same reasons, and wondered if Severus and Lucius had ever spied on each other this way before finding out they were mates. If only he himself could be as lucky. He would love having Remus in bed to crawl into with, even if it was just for sleeping, being able to hold him would be heaven, but for now, he would be happy with what he had seen, and hope that Remus would give another little show soon, because now he d be watching out for the next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So yeah, that s it for this chapter. I m going to say thanks for the reviews for last chapter, and sorry for not replying to any personally. I did read each of them though, and for those who like it, I m glad. Anyway, I m not sure what the next chapter will be, besides a general outline, or when I ll put it up, but it will go up eventually, before the end of February at least, and then there won t be any between March 11th and March 19th. My Canadian cutie is coming here for my birthday, which is the 12th, so I ll be a bit busy during that time for sure. Sorry it s taking so long, but at least now you know it s not dead right? Also, has anyone else noticed in the movies that Harry's eyes look more blue then green, or is that just my eyesight seeing colors odd again? TTFN.

Edit: Just read the last chapter I posted, but I still think I'm going to do this chapter, just because it's finished, and I actually kinda like it. 


	31. Balls Suck

Hmm... so much has happened recently. We ended up moving on my birthday, I still haven't unpacked all my stuff.

"You're pouting." Draco said, as he sat down next to Harry.

"You knew from the start I don't like dancing in front of people, and I don't want to make you seem any less graceful to the guests that you said wouldn't be here yet are." Harry said, turning away slightly.

"You're still pouting."

"And you're pouting since we're not dancing." Harry said, shaking his head at the house elf offering punch. He knew Sirius had been planning on spiking it so both Harry and Draco would end up drunk.

"True…. I know a good way to make us both stop pouting."

"And what is this brilliant way that would make us, though it's mainly you, stop pouting?"

"Simple. We go dance in the joining room."

"Did I say brilliant? I meant completely ridiculous way that I refuse to do." Harry said, stalking off to where Lucius and Severus had sat down.

After watching Harry move away, Draco glanced around and noticed Remus sitting on one side of the room, Sirius on the other. He wouldn't find it odd if not for the fact they both kept shooting each other looks when they thought the other wasn't watching. It was just weird to see. He figured they'd snap out of it eventually, others typically did. He sighed, knowing it was his fault Harry was upset, but honestly, it wasn't that many people.

Harry sat down on Lucius' other side, huffing slightly as he saw Draco's expression. He didn't get why Draco couldn't understand that he really didn't like being in front of a lot of people he didn't know, especially dancing in front of them. He looked around, wondering why Sirius and Remus were avoiding each other, as they had been for quite some time.

"Harry, you realize you can't kill my son with a glare don't you?" Lucius asked.

"Sadly enough, yes I do. I've tried, many times."

"I expected as much. What did he do wrong this time?" Severus piped in.

"He said there would only be us 6 here, not this many people, and yet he still expects me to dance. You saw me at the Yule ball, I was complete rubbish."

"That would explain why Draco looks so forlorn Sev. Didn't he offer any suggestion to make the night better for you? My son isn't completely stupid you know."

"He said we should go dance in the joining room."

"I take that back, my son is a complete nimrod," Lucius said, resting his head on his hand.

"It just goes to show he got his brains from you and not me."

"Now that's rude Severus. Lucius is good at many things, such as choosing perfectly coordinating clothes, doing his hair, and... some other stuff I'm sure."

"Thank you so much Harry. My honor feels so defended now."

"It should Lucius, that's two more things then I would have said," Severus said smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny dear lover of mine. Is today 'Be Mean to Blonds Day?' If it is the next few weeks will definately be 'All Black-haired Jerks Shall Sleep on the Couch' Month."

"No offense Lucius, but wasn't it that a few weeks ago?" Harry asked.

"Nope, that was 'Severus Shall Not Have Any Intimate Contact' week. Much more effective."

"Right, well, if you'll excuse me Lucius, Harry, I'm just going to go see what's wrong with Remus before I end up on the couch again," Severus said before striding over to where Remus was currently looking very interested in his glass, leaving two laughing men behind him.

Tada! That's my chapter for the week. And now, since my hands are freezing (my house is cold tonight for some reason) I bid thee goodnight. Yes I know it's not correctly tabbed, but my tab doesn't work for some reason so it's going to be the way it is.


	32. Coconuts AKA a look into heads

Okay, so I thank you peoples for the reviews, though I wouldn't mind a few more. Ah well. I've been bored today. I actually watched all 3 _Lion King_s, _Lilo and Stitch_, and _Mulan. _We have a lot of Disney movies, but I guess that comes with having 2 younger siblings. Do any of you guys just watch Disney movies when your bored? And for those that care, I figured out why the house was so cold. Someone turned the heat down to 60 degrees, 15 for you Celsius users.

I don't own Harry Potter, but ya know what I do own? Autographed CD booklets from Brad Paisley and Jason Michael Carroll (country singers.) It's not the same, but it does give me the right to smile like a lunatic... actually, being crazy gives me that right too. Enough rambling though.

"Remus."

"Hmm."

"Remus."

"Hmm."

"Remus!"

"For Merlin's sake, what is it Severus?"

"Your distracted."

"And you're good at pointing out the obvious Captain Obvious."

"I know Remus."

Remus sighed. He was distracted, he had to be for Severus to be pointing it out. He shouldn't be so unfocused right now. It was a party ball type thing and everyone, except Harry, knew how _fun_ those were. Maybe if it wasn't for everything going on with Sirius he would actually be enjoying himself. After all, there was food, booze, dancing, hot guys for dancing with... and of course Harry. Since Harry was around he couldn't do much with the booze, or the hot guys. That just made this whole thing one sucky ball.

Severus rubbed his temples. Of course once he tried pointing out to Remus that he was distracted he became distant again. Severus was irritated, not at Remus of course, but Harry. And Lucius. And his son, without him this whole thing wouldn't be happening and he wouldn't be facing the possibility of another week on the couch, and Harry would be happy and not egging both him and Lucius on. He wasn't sure whether he should be unhappy about how well they got along now or not. On the one hand, them getting along made it easier for him to not yell at Harry all the time, but on the other, he had ended up on the couch, even though they had well over a dozen spare rooms he had to sleep on the bloody couch, more times in the past month then he normally would in 6. Life just wasn't fair at the moment.

On the other side of the hall, Draco's thoughts were mirroring Severus', somewhat at least. He wanted to dance with his mate, not watch his mate chat up his father. His father was... old! Why would his mate be talking up his old father instead of dancing with him. Well, there was the fact Harry was embarrassed to dance in front of people, but there weren't that many here. It was nothing compared to the elaborate balls the Parkinson family held. Even if he thought it was small, his mate still shouldn't be talking to his father, at the very least his Harry should be talking to him. Draco growled slightly before walking over to his father and mate, ready to yank Harry away from his father if he got any closer.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" Sirius thought.

"Harry, can I talk to you, please?" Draco asked.

"Fine...what's up?"

"I'm so sorry for trying to make you dance! Please don't run off with Dad!" Draco whimpered, throwing himself into Harry's arms.

"Run off with your dad? Why in the name of Merlin's right elbow would I do something that ridiculous?"

"Because, your talking to him and laughing with him. You're ignoring me meaning you don't like me meaning you don't want to be my mate so you must want to run off with Dad because he's got a pimp cane and longer hair and wasn't such a prat to you...don't you?"

For any of you Tom Felton/Draco fans out there who have never listened to **Feltbeats** you should, especially **Time Well Spent**. It's a freakin amazing song, at least I think so, and he's an amazing singer.


	33. Musings of a muse's muse

Before anyone harps on me, I know Draco has a strong personality, but I like when people, men especially, show they aren't always perfect or strong. Anyways, I get the feeling I might have lost some of my followers. I didn't mean to be gone so long, but things, a lot of them crept up. As usual, even if I don't seem very thankful, thanks to the reviewers/favorites/alerts I get, it makes me smile. I can now honestly say I'm not sure where I'm taking this. Usually I'd write this all out before typing it, but now I've been just sitting at my keyboard and typing what comes to mind.

Disclaimer: Oh how I hate thee. I don't own HP, I never will. Since Draco never pulls Harry into an abandoned classroom and Remus is with a **girl**, don't get me wrong I like Tonks, instead of Sirius, isn't that proof enough that I, and so many other Ffers don't own. Has anyone ever wondered what Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe would think if they read some of the smuttier fics hanging around?~~~~

Harry pulled Draco close. Yeah he had been ticked off, but this... Draco was never like this. He didn't mind, but it meant that Draco had been hurt more then he thought he would be. Hopefully he could work this one out.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Only response a sniffle. "I could never, ever think of your dad the same way I do you. You've been my everything lately. Yeah you're an annoying part at times, but you're still my perfect man. No other guy could take your spot, especially not your parents."

"Really?" Draco asked. "If that's true, what were you and him laughing about?"

"Do you really want to know? It might scar your poor, innocent mind." Harry said with a smirk, glad Draco wasn't seeming too upset now.

"How am I the innocent minded one? You're the one that... fine, I won't say. But yes oh delectable one, I want to know what you two were going on about."

"A little thing called your parent's sex life, and Severus' soon to be lack of." Harry watched Draco turning green, laughing slightly, knowing that would be nowhere near what he had thought it would be about.

"That's just... ew."

"Well Severus is the one that insulted Lucius. It's only typical to without sex when you're mad at someone."

"Still ew."

Lucius smiled as he watched his son and Harry talking. He had thought Draco would be pissed or very hormonal, not unsure of his relationship with Harry. He knew when Draco started walking towards them it was that way. When he was Draco's age, he himself had hated the insecurity, the wondering, and all the ifs. At least Draco had his family to support him, and Harry seemed genuinely happy. Remus seemed to accept it quite well, and Sirius, well, he was of Black blood, therefore, he needed more time. He wondered, as did Severus, what would have happened if Dumbledore had allowed the Weasley's to take in little Harry all those years ago, and then found out that a Malfoy, and not just any Malfoy, but Lucius' own son, was his mate.

After deciding Harry could spend the night with Draco, Remus and Sirius left. Both were unsure whether they could handle being alone together. Both deep in thought of what they wished would happen between the two of them, neither noticed as the other left for bed. Neither knowing they were thinking the same thing.

I know I said I'd put it up the other night, but I ended up doing other things. I'd like some of your guy's input on what you want to see in the next chapters.


	34. Boredom and pictures

I have a very good reason for not having posted in forever... My mom wouldn't pay the internet and took my money so I couldn't pay it (don't you just love alcoholics?) and then when I moved in with my older sister I was busy with her baby all the time and after a month there she stopped paying internet and wanted my money for all sorts of things, and after she kicked me out, I was staying at my friend's without a computer for the most part. Anyway, I'm really sorry guys. Now, I'm in college (got my GED last month) so I'm gonna be busy still.

Draco sighed, he had never realized how boring his house was until this summer. No part of his home life had seemed this dull until Harry came. Just the thought of Harry made him cheer up, if only momentarily. He loved him, he truly did. Unfortunately, his parents (or Lucius at least) loved him as well, making for some embarrassing moments. Severus liked Harry, but he didn't go around showing Harry pictures of Draco at two, on the toilet, holding up a child magazine on dragons...at least, he hoped Severus didn't do that. Draco sighed again.

Lucius walked into the hallway in time to catch his son's second sigh and rolled his eyes. Sure, he understood his son was bored, but the wandering in hallways and sighing all the time was overly dramatic to say the least. Lucius knew he himself was never this dramatic.

"You know, we haven't been shopping in a long time. What say you and I take a trip to Diagon Alley?" Lucius asked.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood for shopping. Maybe other time..."

Lucius' eyes bulged. "My own flesh and blood not in the mood to go shopping, what's wrong with the world?" he screeched as he ran down the hall screaming. Nope, Lucius Malfoy was never dramatic.

Draco shook his head as he walked to Severus' lab. His father could always find something for him to do, so long as it wasn't mashing donkey liver. That was something he absolutely refused to do. What would Harry say if he found donkey liver under his nails?

As Draco opened the door to the lab he heard, surprisingly, Remus' laugh. Moony wasn't supposed to be here today he thought, I wonder what's going on. He opened the door slowly, just wide enough that he could sneak a peek into the room. What he saw was definitely not boring. His father and Moony, his old teacher, were... well, he wasn't entirely sure what they were doing. He cocked his head, trying to figure out what exactly was causing both Moony and stuck up Severus to laugh so hard.

At Harry's house, it was Sirius that was moping. Remus was gone, Harry was sleeping, and he was, you got it, bored. He had tried to make Harry breakfast in bed, but all he had succeeded in doing was setting the sink on fire. He still wasn't entirely sure how he managed it, but he singed off part of his left eyebrow doing it.

He stalked into Remus' room as if it was the room's fault that Remus wasn't here. Remus had said he had put a book on his dresser for Sirius, but there was no book. Of course not, his life couldn't be that fun. He flopped onto Remus' bed and stretched. As he did so, his hands went under the pillow and brushed something. He pulled out a few pictures and nearly choked, on air mind you, as he saw what the pictures were of.


End file.
